poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bartrand
Bartrand, formerly known as Bartrand the Boastful, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Bartrand is an Alaskan Husky with black fur, a white muzzle, and white paws. He wore a red cape, a red shirt with the word "Pride", and gray shorts. Bartrand is the same height as Cooler. After he reformed, he wears a red sweater and brown pants. He also has short, brown hair and brown eyebrows. When Batrand dresses up as PoundRaizer Crimson, he wears a red helmet with a red vizor, a red shirt with the word "friendship" on it, black pants, a belt, and a red cape. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand was full of pride. He was usually proud of himself whenever he accomplished a mission. He didn't tolerate failure. Like Count Zanzibar, he used to have a strong dislike for cats. When he was a puppy, he was shy around others. He also has a phobia against cockroaches. After he joined the Pound Puppies, Bartrand became more friendly, Carefree, and down-to-earth, but he still has his fear of cockroaches. He is now good friends with most of the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries, especially Cooler (His Ancestor, alongside Nose Marie) and Catgut. Whenever Bartrand sees a cockroach, he emits a high-pitch scream and cries hysterically. His favorite hobbies are knitting and gardening. Bartrand doesn't mind Dumbo's stupidity. Bartrand also has a soft spot for younger puppies and kittens. He also likes to watch game shows and soap operas along with selling His Grown Vegetables to restaurants. He often helps Stephanie with gardening. His friends call him "Bart" for short. History Bartrand's Childhood When Bartrand was a puppy, he was too shy to play with others. It wasn't until a couple of friends persuade him to play with them. Before long, Bartrand was recruited by Count Zanzibar, despite Bartrand's objections. Bartrand, Lanford, and Carrie While in Hollywood, he took Lanford and Carrie, Cooler and Nose Marie's children hostage. However, he treated the two puppies with kindness. After he receiving a call from Count Zanzibar, Bartrand was horrified to hear that Zanzibar ordered him to destroy the two pups. Bartrand didn't have the heart to go through with it, so He surrendered to Cooler and Nose Marie before Tony came to severely punish Him. Bartrand Reforms After the defeat of Count Zanzibar, Bartrand reformed and became a member of the Pound Puppies. Ability After training with Count Zanzibar, Bartrand gained the abilities of super strength, fast speed, adapting to warm weather, and levitation. He also makes a special pose whenever he introduces himself. Since he reformed, he took up sewing. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Crimson, his weapon of choice is knitting needles. Trivia Bartrand is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Bartrand is the descendant of Cooler and Nose Marie. Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Cooler's Family Category:Nose Marie's Family